happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Backgrounds
Backgrounds are backdrops hand-drawn by Jim Bonacci that can be selected by users making levels in Happy Wheels. There are three backgrounds: Green Hills, City, and blank. You can also choose a color from the level options you want the background to be. Green Hills Green Hills is a background that seems to be out in the country. There are green hills in the background, and one large hill in the foreground. City The city background is based on a huge city with towering skyscrapers. This background is extremely unrealistic, though, because if you counted every story in the buildings, some would go beyond even 150 stories, with the tallest building having only 163, therefore, this city could be a futuristic city. Blank The blank background is simply a blank, white screen (unless the background color is set to a different color). Mobile App Backgrounds The mobile version contains several backgrounds that do not exist in the browser version. There are six backgrounds, three of which are available in the mobile level editor, while the others can only be found in some levels. The backgrounds available in the mobile level editor are: Clouds This background is basically the "Green Hills" background, except that the hills are missing, leaving only the clouds and the sky. Honeycomb This background consists of light-grey hexagons sitting next to each other. Bricks This background basically consists of a wall of light-grey bricks. The backgrounds that can only be found in some levels are: Dark Honeycomb The "dark honeycomb" background is basically a darker variant of the "Honeycomb" background. It can only be seen in the level, Mobile App Level 8 (Business Guy). Dark Bricks Just like in the "dark honeycomb" background, this background is basically a darker variant of the "Bricks" background, with the bricks being dark-blue rather than light-grey. It can only be found in Mobile App Level 5 (Business Guy). Mountain Sunset The background consists of two mountains, with the sun setting over the horizon behind them. It can only be found in two levels, which are Mobile App Level 15 (Business Guy) and Mobile App Level 3 (Irresponsible Dad). Background Color Selector There is a color selector for the background color in the level editor, which allows you to select any color possible as the background. It is exactly like the color selector for shapes and polygons. Whichever color you select, it will cover the background, and stay one solid color. However, the color only shows up when you test the level, so you will not see the color when you are editing the level. It was available since version 1.60. The mobile version has a background color selector too. However, unlike in the browser version, where a color palette is available, the user must drag some sliders until the color they want is found. Instead of the background color being in a separate category like in the flash version, the background color is in the same list as the possible level backdrops, under the name "solid color". Like in the browser version, a selected color will cover the entire background and stay as one color, but only shows up when testing the level. The mobile background color selector has been available since the app was released. Glitches * There is an exploitable glitch, where the background actually shows what is currently shown on your screen before you test it. This glitch happens when you load the LevelXML data with the "bg" value changed to a number above 2 (3, 4, 5, etc.). This only works in the editor, if you make the level public the entire level goes weird. If you try to go to the level options menu, it won't let you. *If you go into the Demo Version and you load a level with the Green Hills background (this only works with green hills), if you zoom in three times on a hill (right click, then click on "Zoom In"), the screen will turn into the sky. If you zoom in 4 times, the entire screen will turn white. If you zoom in 5 times, it will turn back to normal. *In the mobile version, there used to be a glitch, where no matter what color you chose the background to be, the background would always be blank (or white) when testing. Trivia *It has frequently been stated that one of the clouds in the Green Hills background resembles male genitalia. *There are 3 layers of the green hills background: The main green hills, the background hills, and the sky. Movement affects how these move, as the first layer of hills will move much quicker than the sky in the background. The same goes with the city background, only the 2 closest layers are buildings instead of hills. *In Happy Green Hills, a small character, barring the Elf, can fall through the log bridge, allowing you to go beneath the standard background limits, where the front-most layer of hills finishes, and the hills behind it can be seen. Due to the blue hue used for the background hills, the entire area seen underneath them follows the same color. *Jim said that he or Caroline Pham might make more backgrounds, but it is unknown when or if these will be released. *It is not possible to add a background color when Green Hills or City is selected. *Before the background color option was available in "Level Options", players would place uninteractive 5000x5000 rectangles until the map was filled. Category:Level Editor Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Real Life References Category:Levels Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:Demo Version